


Pics... Or It Didn't Happen

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Destiel 30 day OTP Challenge - April 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Just a cute date at the park. Camera's optional





	Pics... Or It Didn't Happen

The two men were enjoying the beautiful day at the park. They had enjoyed a lunch of sandwiches various fruits and cheese. They had spent hours talking about their lives, their families and their hopes and dreams for the future. Dean, the younger of the pair, with his light eyes and smattering of freckles, was truly taken with Castiel. This was their third date, one that had surprised both men when Dean had even suggested it. Dean had to admit that he did recommend the more macho type dates - their first of which was in the bar his aunt Ellen owns and he quickly learned that Castiel was as much of a pool shark as he was. Dean nearly swallowed his tongue when the words “picnic at the park” rolled off of it. Castiel’s answering chuckle was the life raft he didn’t know he needed.

That’s why they were there now. Bellies full of handcrafted sandwiches and tea. Dean would be lying if he didn’t think the strawberry-rhubarb pie Castiel made wasn’t taunting his overstuffed belly. It’s like he told his little brother Sam, “Sammy, I might have to marry the man if he can bake a pie.” And there’s his words staring at him with a golden brown crust. The little perfect strawberry cutouts to let the pie vent in the baking process mocking him. 

Surly, people have gotten engaged for less right?

Dean shook his head and chuckled at himself as Castiel shifted and looked over at him. “What’s so amusing?” 

“My imagination ran away, but we’re good,” Dean said easily, putting his arm around the other man. He smiled when Castiel’s dark brown locks, settled on his shoulder.

“This, by far, has been my favorite date, to date,” Castiel’s voice was quiet as if he didn’t want to disrupt to mood.

“Agreed,” Dean chimed in. An idea struck him as he reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. He turned the camera app on and started to take random selfies. Each one was more ridiculous than the last, making Dean chuckle at the confused facial expressions of his date. 

“What in the world?” Castiel asked just as the shutter sound went off leaving a picture of Dean cracking up and Castiel’s mouth opened wide. “Dean?”

“It’s a selfie, Cas. Just go with it. Smile.” Dean explained between fits of laughter. The next couple of pictures came out just as jumbled and hilarious as Dean’s attempts without Castiel’s knowledge. They varied from Dean in near tears as Castiel tried to figure out was to do. There were even some pictures where all you could see of Dean was his light brown hair as Castiel’s own dark locks had took over the majority of the frame.

There were also ones of both men laughing together. Making faces at each other or in spite of each other. All clear evidence of two men in their mid to late thirties just having fun.

The press of warm lips against Dean’s cheek made him stop. He had setup the constant snap feature so that the phone would continue to snap pictures. Because of this the next sequence of photos captured not only Dean’s surprised reaction to Castiel’s kiss, but the knowing smile that slowly passed between the two men just before their lips locked for their very first kiss of many.

After all, pics or it didn’t happen...


End file.
